


Великие притворщики

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, стеб, уползание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: А Бен взял и выжил!.. если бы только он один.(Есть вероятность, что это будет сборник драбблов с уползанием всего и вся, но это неточно)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Что будет, если запереть двух Скайуокеров в одной комнате?

Стоило Бену откинуть транспаристиловый колпак, как в лицо ему тут же ударил свежий холодный ветер, пахнущий морем.

«А неплохое местечко, чтобы осесть ненадолго, — подумал Бен с некоторым трудом выбираясь из старого потрепанного тай-файтера старой модели. — Крыша над головой имеется, местные не слишком разговорчивы».

Да даже если бы они были разговорчивы, то их все равно бы никто не понял, потому что общегалом они не владели. И некому было понимать — Ач-То находилась в такой галактической глуши, что даже не на все карты была нанесена, откуда тут быть случайным гостям.

Нужно было найти, где обосноваться, этим Бен и собирался заняться. Из вещей у него был только тай-файтер, так что дел планировалась тьма.

Бен дохромал до деревеньки хранителей, чувствуя как они разглядывают его, изредка переговариваясь между собой, но они не пытались ни помешать ему, ни наоборот. Бен для них был как часть пейзажа, которая почему-то вдруг обрела самосознание. Некоторые каменные дома пустовали, и Бен решил выбрать один из них, тот, что стоял на отшибе. Ночи тут должно быть холодные, нужно было каких-нибудь дров набрать или чем тут вообще топят… Но точно сформулировать свой план на день Бен не успел, потому что из-за хижин показался весело насвистывающий Люк, несущий на одном плече здоровенную рыбину. Увидев Бена, Люк встал, как вкопанный. Рыбина свалилась с его плеча, и свистеть он перестал.

Так они и стояли, некоторое время пялясь друг на друга.

— Ты жив! — выпалил Бен.

— Как и ты, — заметил Люк с куда меньшей экспрессией в голосе.

— Как ты можешь быть жив? Мы все почувствовали твою смерть!

— Точно так же, как скрывался здесь все эти годы, — сварливо откликнулся Люк. — Я отрезал себя от Силы, снова. А вот как ты остался жив? Даже на Ач-То дошли слухи о вашей героической битве с Палпатином.

— Не уходи от ответа, — потребовал Бен. — Рей видела твой призрак! Призрак Силы.

— Мне пришлось постараться, чтобы создать проекцию, похожую на призрак внешне, — нехотя признался Люк.

— Ты только что сказал, что отрезал себя от Силы.

— Первоначально! Потом я восстановил связь, но пришлось… сильно постараться, чтобы никто не почувствовал меня, — Люк умолк.

— А именно? — требовательно спросил Бен.

— Это практики Темной стороны, — мрачно сказал Люк. — И не смотри на меня так. Ты сюда явно не на метле прилетел, хотя вся Галактика уверена, что ты погиб на Экзеголе.

Бен промолчал.

— Проекция? — спросил Люк.

— Да, — процедил Бен сквозь зубы. — Двойная, мне пришлось некоторое время удерживать проекцию одежды. Я чуть не помер на этой проклятой Кеф-Бир без пресной воды и со сломанной ногой. Кое-как дождался, пока стихнет ветер и вода немного отступит, добрался до берега. А там до лагеря этих дятлов-дезертиров было не так далеко, и у них нашелся один исправный тай-файтер.

— И ты прилетел сюда, — подытожил Люк.

— А куда надо было? — огрызнулся Бен. — В руки правосудия сдаваться? Я смотрю, они там в свежесобранном правительстве не сильно протестовали, когда их распоследний джедай отправилась хаттам хвосты крутить.

— Я тебя не осуждаю, — мягко заметил Люк. — Как видишь, я и сам избегаю внешнего мира.

— Кстати, ты-то почему? — спросил Бен.

— Чтобы нервы целее были.

— А, может быть, если бы не избегал, она бы жива осталась, — Бен завелся заново и моментально.

— А, может быть, надо было во плоти на Крэйт явиться и надрать тебе задницу по-настоящему? — рявкнул Люк. — Она могла покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда уже давно, но не стала. И уж точно не тебе мне этим тыкать, учитывая, что погибла она, пока ты пытался доказать Галактике, что уже взрослый!

— Теперь я в этом виноват?!

— А кто?!

Они замолчали, сверлят друг друга взглядами. Наконец Люк подобрал свою рыбину и побрел к одной из хижин.

— Добро пожаловать! — бросил он Бену через плечо.

***

Хотя Бен дал себе зарок, что не просто не попросит помощи у Люка — даже спрашивать у него не будет, как тут дела обстоят — вечером он прихромал к его хижине и долго стоял снаружи, размышляя. Хижины и присутствие дяди навевали нехорошие воспоминания. И когда уже Бен окончательно решил, что справится и без подсказок, дверь в хижину, скрипнув, отворилась, и наружу выглянул Люк.

— Так ты заходишь или нет? — спросил он.

И Бен всё-таки зашёл.

Внутри хижины Люка было тепло, светло, сухо и пахло рыбным супом. У Бена немедленно звучало в животе, но он сделал вид, что эти таинственные звуки доносятся откуда-то снаружи.

Люк, тем временем, не спрашивая, разлил в две плошки чай и с мрачным выражением лица предложил одну Бену. Бен плошку принял, и так они и сидели молча друг напротив друга, пили чай и сверлили друг друга взглядами. А потом чай закончился.

— Мне интересно, вы сможете просидеть так, не сказав друг другу и слова, весь вечер, или всё-таки поссоритесь опять?

Люк и Бен одновременно вздрогнули и посмотрели на говорившую. Она слегка просвечивала, но для призрака Силы это было нормально.

— Мы и не собирались… — Люк кашлянул.

— Значит я вовремя, — подытожила Лея. — Начинайте.

— Что? — не понял Бен.

— Все, что вы хотели бы сказать, но к сожалению не успели, так как ваш собеседник умер. Как видите, вы оба живы. Можете выговориться.

— Я пожалуй пойду, — сказал Бен, отставляя плошку и поднимаясь на ноги. — Время уже позднее…

— Да, — подхватил Люк, — а я старый человек, мне спать пора…

— Сидеть, — скомандовала Лея.

— Сопротивленцам своим карманным командуй, — пробурчал Бен, но сел.

Лея выжидающе уставилась на Люка.

— Чего ты от меня ждёшь? — возмутился он.

— Начинай говорить, а там посмотрим, — ответила Лея. — Меня вот это все ещё при жизни достало. Так что нечего друг в друга тыкать, кто прав, а кто виноват. Начали. Ты первый?

— Почему я?

— Старшим надо уступать, — съязвил Бен.

— Желаешь начать вместо него? — Лея прищурилась, глядя на сына.

— Может быть, — ответил Бен.

— Прошу, — мрачно сказал Люк.

Бен снова встал. Глубоко вздохнул и на одном дыхании произнес:

— Мне очень жаль, что я разнёс хижину и весь храм к собачьим поргам и не догадался проверить остался ли кто-нибудь жив и помочь. Я должен был раньше сказать, что со мной в моей голове общается странный мужик, — Бен перевел дух и добавил:

— Мне жаль, что я убил папу. Очень.

Лея ободряюще ему улыбнулась.

— К слову, ты оказался не единственным идиотом, который не догадался проверить, остался ли в храме кто-нибудь живой, — проскрипел Люк.

Он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и сказал:

— Я не должен был поддаваться сиюминутным порывам. Я должен был прислушиваться к тебе и твоему мнению, а не залезать в чужую голову, как какой-нибудь недобитый ситх. И я не должен был отступать и тратить драгоценное время на жалость к себе.

— Мы оба наломали достаточно дров, — крайне дипломатично ввернул Бен.

— А теперь скажите, что вы принимаете извинения друг друга, — добавила Лея.

— Успеется, — Люк снова вздохнул.

Несмотря на то, что ни один из них не сказал этого вслух, им стало немножко легче.

— А ты сама сказать ничего не хочешь? — поинтересовался Люк, глянув на призрак сестры.

— То есть? — отстраненно-вежливо спросила Лея.

— Раз уж мы тут душу коллективно облегчаем, не желаешь присоединиться?

Все таки у призраков Силы было одно неоспоримое преимущество. Они могли запросто исчезнуть, если разговор сворачивал в неприятное для них русло.

В очередной раз по-старчески тяжко вздохнув, Люк встал со своего места и буднично поинтересовался у Бена:

— У меня тут суп… Будешь?

— Буду, — быстро ответил Бен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ответ:А вот и не подерутся!


	2. У Скайуокеров есть традиции...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW** : рейлошный поцелуй XD но совершенно без пейринга, благодарность жы ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

— Меня гложет вопрос, — заметил Люк. Бен как раз заявился к нему на профилактический осмотр своей несчастной ноги (вот кто бы мог подумать, что раны, полученные проекцией, могут отразиться и на самом «проектанте»?). — Если ты отрезал себя от Силы, как ты увидел Лею?

Бен глубоко озадачился.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — По идее не должен.

— Что за человек! — Люк возвел глаза к потолку. — Даже от Силы себя отсечь нормально не может!

— Все я нормально сделал! — возмущенно воскликнул Бен. — Я и пёрышко с места сдвинуть не могу, если на него не дуну.

Люк мрачно уставился на него.

— Тогда как? — спросил он. — Мне ещё гостей ждать, которые явятся, почувствовав, что ты здесь?

— Неисповедимы пути Силы, — нашелся Бен. — А ты не мог бы научить меня скрываться в Силе?

— Это техника Темной стороны, — завел старую голограмму Люк, но Бен перебил его:

— Какая разница, уже все равно. Мы же не джедаи? — И он принялся выжидающе буравить Люка взглядом.

— Да, — задумчиво сказал Люк. — Не джедаи… Кстати о джедаях. И о том, что ты все нормально сделал. Откуда ты знаешь, что Рей улетела на Татуин?

— Слухи, — коротко ответил Бен. — Чего сейчас только не болтают на радиоволнах.

— Ты так говоришь? — Люк мрачно пошевелил бородой. — Надо бы тоже послушать…

— Так что с обучением? — вернулся к интересующему его вопросу Бен. — И с ногой?

— Срастается неправильно, — резюмировал Люк. — Надо снова ломать.

Бен исторг из себя тяжёлый вздох.

— И я думаю, тебя подбодрит мысль, что обезболивающих тут нет. Нормальных, я имею в виду, — поймав взгляд Бена, Люк сердито добавил: — И не смотри на меня так, сам со спиной мучаюсь!

— А может Силой попробуешь исцелить? — с надеждой спросил Бен. — Я-то сейчас не могу.

— Не буду, — отрезал Люк. — Не умею.

— Не умеешь?

— Не умею.

— Но у тебя же были голокроны с этими знаниями? Ты их ещё конспектировал.

— Были, да сплыли, — отрезал Люк. — Не можешь применить Силу? Терпи.

— Вот сейчас бы не помешала Рей, — в сердцах сказал Бен. — Она бы не отказала.

И, как ответ на его слова, над островом раздался гул ионных двигателей

***

— Ты знаешь, у Скайуокеров есть одна традиция, — негромко заметил Люк. Вместе с Беном они сидели, укрывшись в камнях, и с безопасного расстояния наблюдали за поселком Хранительниц, где в данный момент находилась Рей. — Терять одну конечность. Или даже не одну. Это я к тому, что если ты планируешь хромать на неправильно сросшейся ноге дальше, вполне возможно, закончишь ты именно так: традиционно, по-семейному.

— Прекрасно, всегда мечтал о модном протезе, — с сарказмом ответил Бен. — Нет, знаешь, я лучше стану поддерживать традиции, которые мне подарила вторая половина моей семьи.

— Стрелять первым, например? — Люк вскинул брови.

— Ага.

— Не могу не отметить практической пользы, но я все же ставлю на протезы — в перспективе.

— Так помог бы, вместо того, чтобы нудеть!

— Я помогаю. Чем могу. А ты взрослый человек, должен уже понимать, что иногда нужно немного потерпеть.

— Не хочу я терпеть, если могу не терпеть. — Бен высунулся из-за камней, вглядываясь в каменные строения. — Куда она делась? может она, по старой привычке, по чужим вещам роется, думает, что уже брошенное?

— Голову свою лохматую спрячь. — Люк дернул его вниз. — Пускай роется. Или ты созрел заявить Галактике о своем чудесном спасении?

А тем временем внизу Рей осмотрела старую хижину Люка и пришла к выводу, что в ней кто-то живет. Сообразить было несложно. Люк, конечно, никаких вещей никому не завещал, и вообще, ему плевать было на мирское… Но Рей считала, что обращаться так с вещами великого джедая нельзя, лучше их в музей сдать, а потому она решила выследить неизвестного, посягнувшего на Люково наследство.

— Кажется улетела, — заметил Люк, глядя, как улетает икс-винг. — Быстро она. Интересно, зачем прилетала?

Бену тоже было интересно. В нем жила надежда, что Рей, несмотря на все его ухищрения, почувствовала, что он жив, и прилетела к нему. Об этом было приятно думать, но Бен прекрасно понимал, что реальность плохо соотносится с мечтами, даже самыми робкими. Он решительно умер для всех, пускай так и будет. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом…

— Ты иди, — сказал Люк. — А я до Гнезда пройдусь, странное у меня предчувствие. Подумать надо.

Бен рассеянно кивнул и захромал вниз. В мыслях он продолжал крутить невероятно приятную картину, в которой он был нужен кому-то, кроме дяди и покойных матери с отцом, что этот кто-то даже не поверил в его смерть и…

Таким образом он добрался до хижины Люка, но войти не успел, потому что дверь распахнулась от мощного рывка.

— Ага! — рявкнула Рей, да так и застыла с разинутым ртом.

Бен тоже замер, пытаясь быстро сообразить, что делать. Рей таращилась на него во все глаза, а потом протянула руку и потыкала в Бена пальцем.

— Реальный? — неуверенно прошептала она. — Живой! — в ее голосе добавилось сердитого оживления, а выражение лица стало как в те моменты, когда она обзывала Бена монстром и обещала, что он за все поплатится.

— Ну здравствуй, — быстро ответил Бен. — Только не надо меня опять колотить, знаешь, это уже немного достало.

— Вообще-то очень хочется, — поделилась Рей. Бить она его пока не торопилась, и сердитое выражение не сходило с ее лица. — Ты жив! Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Почему не подал знак? Я ведь…

— Горевала? — спросил Бен.

Рей не услышала легкого сарказма в его голосе.

— Немного, — призналась она. — Мне было жаль, что ты не увидел нашей победы…

— Поверь, я увидел достаточно, именно оно и сподвигло меня обосноваться на Ач-То. Как выяснилось, не мне одному в голову пришли такие мысли… — Бен прикусил язык, вспомнив, что Люка Рей еще не видела, но она не обратила на его оговорку никакого внимания.

Она скрестила руки на груди и взглянула на Бена исподлобья.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — сердито спросила Рей. — Почему просто… исчез?

— Не горел желанием общаться с твоими товарищами, — ответил Бен. — Ты уж извини, но мне не верится, что ты бы долго удержала эту информацию в секрете.

— Удержала бы! — возмутилась Рей.

— А я перестраховался, — ответил Бен.

Повисло молчание. Рей хмурилась и недовольно дула губы, глядя куда угодно, только не на Бена, а Бен рассматривал ее и пытался понять, что он чувствует и о чем думает. Рад ли он видеть Рей? Кажется да. Безусловно да, если она исцелит его ногу.

— А кто улетел на икс-винге? — спросил Бен.

— Биби-8, — ответила Рей мрачно. — Это для вида… скоро должен вернуться.

— А, ясно, — Бен кивнул. — Как жизнь, кстати? У меня вот нога срастается неправильно после Экзегола…

— Я не буду тебя жалеть, — процедила Рей.

После этого Бен решил, что разговор — это излишнее. Можно и помолчать до прилета Биби-8. Впрочем, был еще один вопрос, который Бену хотелось бы прояснить.

— Скажи мне, — начал он, — а почему ты… м-м-м… поцеловала меня? Это было очень неожиданно.

— Ну должна же я была как-то выразить свою благодарность, — ответила Рей как само собой разумеющееся. Весь ее вид говорил, что она считала поцелуй вполне достойным видом благодарности.

— Благодарность? — переспросил Бен. — И это все, что я получил за то, что помог тебе? За то, что спас тебе жизнь?

— А на что ты рассчитывал? — возмущенно спросила Рей. — После всего что ты… сделал. Плохого, я имею в виду.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Больше… благодарности? Сейчас, я имею в виду. Раз уже тогда не получилось отблагодарить соразмерно моим поступкам.

Раздражённо выдохнув, Рей шагнула к нему и поцеловала, обхватив ладонями его лицо. Поцелуй, куда как более напористый, чем в первый раз, все длился и длился. Обычно такие длительные поцелуи располагают к чему-то большему, но стоило Бену опустить ладонь чуть ниже талии Рей, Рей тут же оттолкнула его и сделала шаг назад, всем своим видом показывая, что все, нацеловались.

— Доволен? — спросила Рей, отдышавшись. Ее щеки покраснели.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, чтобы ты исцелила мою ногу, — заметил Бен. — Но это тоже сойдёт. На пол-мармала, как Люк говорит… Говорил.

Щеки Рей заалели ещё ярче, равно от гнева и смущения.

— Я не настаиваю, — быстро добавил Бен, — но, клянусь флотом покойного Палпатина, я бы променял десяток поцелуев на здоровую ногу.

Рей вздернула голову, тщетно пытаясь посмотреть на Бена свысока.

— Так сломай и сращивай заново, — сказала она.

— И ты туда же! — выругался Бен.

— А кто еще так говорит? — спросила Рей, будто невзначай.

В ней потихоньку крепла надежда, что кто-нибудь из ее старых знакомых тоже жив, как и Бен, правда думала она совсем о других людях — нежели о Люке Скайуокере, который как раз надышался свежим воздухом в Гнезде и шел обратно.

— Пожалуйста, — рискнул попросить Бен. — Помоги. А я потом тебя так отблагодарю… от всей души.

Рей поперхнулась и покраснела.

— Я не знаю, что ты там себе представила, — добавил Бен и мысленно закончил:

«Но я уже на все согласен».

Тем более, что развлечений на острове было мало. Точнее, их не было совсем.

— Ты тут один? — спросила Рей. — Отвечай честно.

— Хранительницы еще, — попытался извернуться Бен.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю.

После недолгой паузы Бен раскололся. Впрочем, не особо-то он старался сдержать этот секрет.

— Люк тоже жив, — выдал он дядю с потрохами. — Хотел опять отшельником заделаться, но тут прилетел я и порушил его идиллию.

— И Люк тоже, — потерянным голосом выдохнула Рей. — Может, еще кто-то жив? Хан, Лея? Палпатин, не дай Р’ийя?

— Об этом не в курсе, — честно ответил Бен. — Мама с папой, вроде бы, в самом деле… того.

Рей шмыгнула носом, опустив взгляд.

— Но это не точно, — добавил Бен, чтобы ее немного подбодрить.

— Да ну тебя, — пробормотала Рей. — Кто тут распылялся, что прошлое должно умереть? Вот и нечего давать ложные надежды, что оно умерло не до конца.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Бен. — Зачем пожаловала?

— Так… — Рей неопределенно пожала плечами. — Думала, может найду что-нибудь полезное. Голову проветрить хотелось.

— Для чего полезное? — спросил Бен.

— Там на радостях музей имени твоей семьи решили сделать, — сообщила Рей. — Вот я и решила, может, найду что-нибудь для них.

— Прелестно!

Это был Люк. Он как раз вернулся и услышал последнюю фразу.

— Мастер Скайуокер! — воскликнула Рей.

— Второй раз при жизни становлюсь историей, — пожаловался Люк. — Ладно, в первый раз хоть вещи не забирали…

Он окинул Рей и Бена внимательным взглядом.

— Раз вас тут двое, — решил он, — идите рыбу чистить.

— А ты? — спросил Бен.

— А я историческая личность, мне и отдохнуть можно.

***

На обед был все тот же надоевший рыбный суп. Обедали у Люка, молча, гремя ложками по тарелкам. Молчание давило, и Бен как бы невзначай решил поинтересоваться у Рей:

— Кстати, почему ты Скайуокер?

— Потому что я так сказал, — ответил Люк. — Когда в виде проекции являлся. Можем сделать вид, что мы женаты, если вас смущает передача фамилии на словах.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — поспешно ответила Рей. — Это уже чересчур.

— А ты знаешь, — заметил Бен задумчиво, — что у Скайуокеров есть традиции?..

— Хватит ее пугать, — оборвал его Люк.

— Меня, значит, пугать можно? — возмутился Бен.

— Да что тебе сделается?

— А ей что сделается?

— Пожалуй, я не буду исцелять твою ногу, — сообщила Рей, прерывая этот крайне информативный разговор.

— Что? Почему? — обиженно воскликнул Бен.

— Как гарант, что ты будешь сидеть на Ач-То и не высовываться.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — заметил Люк. — Он если захочет, то и на одной ноге ускачет.

— Не надо, — твердо сказала Рей. — Или я тай-файтер взорву. Посидишь тут с годик, как раз в галактике все успокоится… может быть.

— Не успокоится, — «оптимистично» заметил Люк.

— С годик, — простонал Бен, представив себе год с дядей в окружении Хранительниц и с рационом из одной только рыбы. И поргов по праздникам.

— Я буду прилетать, — неуверенно заметила Рей.

— Еды привези нормальной.

— Лучше семена, — заметил Люк задумчиво. — И саженцы…

— К земле потянуло? — спросил Бен ехидно.

— Уж лучше так.

— Твоя душа явно лежит к Агрокорпусу, жаль, родился ты не в то время…

— Если бы ты родился в то время, ты бы тоже там оказался.

— Не тебе судить! И вообще, чего тебе на Татуине не сиделось, там бы и реализовывал свою тягу к земледелию!

— Знаете, я, пожалуй, пойду, — осторожно заметила Рей, отодвигая от себя тарелку. — Вам тут и без меня хорошо…

Ее уход Бен и Люк заметили, занятые обсуждением Агрокорпуса, земледелия и достойно ли такое занятие для джедая, особенно в ситуации, когда из гарнира к рыбе только мох, только когда дверь хлопнула.

— Кстати, мы так и не выяснили, почему я видел Лею, хотя, в плане Силы, сейчас совершенно недееспособен, — заметил Бен.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Люк. — Неисповедимы пути Силы... А посуду моешь ты!

— У меня нога сломана!

— А я историческая личность!..


	3. Chapter 3

— Ну?

— Что «ну»?

— Ты долго будешь любоваться на мою ногу? Я понимаю твои чувства, сам бы взгляд не отводил целыми днями, но жизнь требует, чтобы я отвлекался.

Они заняли под свои целительские нужды хижину Люка. Люк не поинтерсовался, зачем: его целиком поглотила мысль разбить на каменистых склонах Ач-То огород. Что бы он там ни говорил, но рыбно-молочная диета и его доконала, и возможность вырастить свои собственные овощи и фрукты захватила его воображение. А может, просто от возраста потянуло к земле.

Бен к его огородным экзерсисам отнесся без энтузиазма и, пока позволяла неправильно сросшаяся нога, манкировал своими обязанностями. К счастью (или к несчастью), Рей сжалилась и, вернувшись с семенами, саженцами и маленьким архивом книг по садоводству-огородничеству, предложила все-таки Бена вылечить.

— Я думаю, — пробурчала Рей, — что проще было бы сломать ее заново.

— А я думаю, что ты даже хотела бы в этом поучаствовать, — ехидно заметил Бен. — Есть в тебе такая склонность.

— Чем больше ты говоришь, тем сильнее это желание… — Рей вздохнула. — Ладно. Я подозреваю, что может быть больно. Это ведь совсем не так, как залечивать раны.

— Ничего, я привык, — ответил Бен.

Рей хмыкнула.

— Как скажешь.

И да, это действительно было больно, особенно поначалу. Настолько, что у Рей на лице было написано выражение неподдельного сочувствия. Зато, когда лечение было окончено, Бен почувствовал такой прилив эндорфинов — хоть в пляс пускайся. В пляс он пускаться не стал — не было музыки. Зато на эмоциях обнял Рей от души.

— Ты _мне_ сейчас что-нибудь сломаешь, — просипела Рей. Выпутавшись из объятий Бена, она перевела дух, отерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони и сказала:

— Так что там насчет благодарности?

— Я тебя могу отблагодарить так же, как ты меня, — пошутил Бен. — Сама говорила — вполне достойная благодарность.

— Нет, меня больше интересует практическая польза, — ответила Рей. — Правда, спрашивать об этом лучше у Люка, но…

— О чем спрашивать? — насторожился Бен.

— Я хочу начать собирать одаренных детей и обучать их, — начала Рей, рассматривая свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Но проблема в том, что у меня самой опыта… маловато. Я, конечно, джедай, но…

— Но в былые времена тебя бы тоже отправили в Агрокорпус, — закончил Бен.

— Да я бы и не против была, — добавила Рей негромко. — Но кому-то надо учить одаренных.

— И чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Бен.

— Расскажи, как Люк обучал вас, — попросила Рей. — Подробно. Какие задания давал, как это все происходило…

— Это долгая история, — Бен задумался. — Давай я тебе примерный план какого-нибудь занятия набросаю, а ты уже по ходу разбираться будешь. Ну и… спрашивай, если что.

— Хорошо, — обрадованно сказала Рей. — Только давай тогда обратно к Силе присоединяйся, потому что каждый раз сюда летать — никакого топлива не хватит.

— А я не против, — ответил Бен нагло. — Тут новых лиц нет, хоть на тебя посмотрю.

Про себя же он думал, что с этой идеей плана занятий он еще на какое-то время сможет освободить себя от садово-огородных работ. Но не тут-то было: очень скоро на Ач-То появились новые лица, и, кстати, это было совершенно не связано с тем, что Бен все-таки восстановил свою связь с Силой. Скорее наоборот — от больших нервов ему пришлось это сделать.

Люк планы Рей одобрил, и даже согласился помогать советами — но не более. Рей обратно не торопилась, выспрашивая у него, как он организовывал школу и сколько у него на это времени ушло (забегая вперед: много). Пасмурные дни на Ач-То сменялись солнечными, текли лениво, но их неторопливый бег нарушило событие: в один прекрасный день высоко в небе что-то блеснуло и стало приближаться. Очень скоро стало ясно, что это тай-файтер, потрепанный, но на ходу. Эта новость поселила смуту в души и сердца обитателей Ач-То. Люк отчего-то был уверен, что это Бен не до конца себя от Силы отрезал, Бен — что за Рей кто-то проследил, Рей вообще не верила, что на истребителе будет кто-то, заинтересованный в их не очень скромных личностях. Что характерно — все трое ошиблись.

Севший на галечную площадку на берегу тай-файтер встречали в полном вооружении: Рей со своим мечом, Бен — с мечом Люка, а Люк — с граблями, потому что прилет «тайчика» отвлек его от рыхления почвы. Скайуокер здесь был скорее для защиты, нежели для нападения, ведь пилот истребителя мог бы и выстрелить. Но он не стал. Колпак тай-файтера откинулся и наружу медленно и осторожно выбрался пилот, которого тут никто не чаял тут увидеть.

Как известно, в далекой галактике разрезание пополам или падение в шахту не являются гарантом смерти. Так произошло и в этот раз. После разрезания пополам Сноука перекосило еще больше, но он был очень даже жив, бодр, хоть и без золотого халата. Он извлек из кабины «тай-файтера» клюку и, опираясь на нее, зашагал к нашим героям, которые от такого зрелища ненадолго потеряли дар речи — каждый по своим собственным причинам.

Первым ожил Люк. Бросив грабли, которые держал, как оружие, он с яростным криком:

— Да вы издеваетесь?! — ушел к себе в хижину, хлопнув дверью.

За ним пришла в себя Рей. Меч она не опускала, готовая ко всему, но на Сноука смотрела скорее выжидающе. Интуиция форс-юзера подсказывала ей, что это не Палпатин. А на тот случай, если интуиция ошиблась, Рей меч и не убирала.

Что же до Бена, то он побледнел настолько, что стал заметен слабый след от шрама на его лице.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался с ними Сноук, широко улыбнувшись. — А я мимо пролетал, думаю — дай загляну, вдруг тут есть кто…

— Ты еще кто такой? — спросила Рей жестко.

— Сноук, — ответил Сноук.

— Сноук был марионеткой Палпатина, — напомнила Рей.

— А ты думаешь, он в моем теле круглые сутки торчал? — спросил Сноук. — Я появился как отдельная, независимая личность!

Где-то здесь Бен пришел в себя и двинулся на Сноука с занесенным световым мечом. Он вдруг остро ощутил, что некоторые гештальты прошлого все еще не закрыты.

Рей успела его остановить, потому что у Сноука из оружия была одна клюка, которую он наставил на Бена, и молниями из пальцев он стрелять не спешил. Наспех успокоив Бена и уговорив его пока никого не убивать, Рей повернулась к Сноуку, напустив на себя суровый вид и скрестив руки на груди.

— Рассказывай все с самого начала, — потребовала она.

И Сноук рассказал.

Примерно сорок лет назад (точной даты он не знал), Сноук появился из бака для клонов, уже взрослый, перекореженный, но с совершенно пустым мозгом. Ему, конечно, вложили кое-какие базовые знания, чтобы он мог себя обслуживать, но дальше этого дело не пошло. Почти все время он ходил, одержимый Палпатином, а в те редкие моменты, когда Палпатин овладевал кем-то другим или был занят еще чем-то, Сноук осознавал самого себя. Процесс осознания пошел быстрее, когда через него, как через рацию, Палпатин стал общаться с юным Беном, с которым Сноук тогда был примерно на одном уровне развития. Так Сноук понял, что души не чает в садоводстве, чему Палпатин не препятствовал, и в своей обители Сноук разбил шикарнейший космо-садик, которым очень гордился. А потом к нему пришел Бен Соло, и дальше вы знаете.

— Я почему сюда прилетел, — заискивающе сказал Сноук. — Я же тоже создан из генетического материала Палпатина. Получается, мы с вами все немного родственники.

— Все? — уточнила Рей.

— Палпатин создал Энакина Скайуокера, — объяснил Сноук. — Получается, Бен, мы с Рей тебе родственники. Дальние.

— Чудесные новости, — выдавил Бен. — Пожалуй, мне надо это обдумать.

— Мне тоже, — призналась Рей. — А ты, родственничек, пока тут погуляй…

***

Так на Ач-То появился Сноук. Это был не тот сосед, с которым всем хотелось бы жить, и его присутствие дурно влияло на всех, даже если сам Сноук ничего не делал и ничего такого не желал (в чем все по привычке сомневались). Его тянуло пообщаться с новообретенными родственниками без Палпатина на закорках, но родственники были не в восторге от его привычки возникать и внезапно вклиниваться в чужой разговор. Люк впал в мрачное и сварливое настроение, но, судя по всему, что-то планировал. А Рей не могла не воспользоваться подвернувшейся ей возможностью попробовать вернуть Люка обратно «в строй».

— Вот видите, — говорила она, подстерегая Люка в самых неожиданных местах: то с утра в хижину стучится, то следует за ним, когда он на рыбалку идет, то мешает в огороде копаться — и это в лучшем случае. Люк уже в шкаф побаивался заглядывать, чтобы на нее не наткнуться. — Раз Сноук жив, мало ли, кто еще мог? А представьте, как все воспрянут духом, если выяснится, что вы живы? Какой душевный подъем наметится в галактике!

— Нет, — отвечал Люк, закрывая перед ней дверь хижины, спускаясь по утесам и поливая грядки.

— Галактика будет благодарна, — убеждала Рей, заходя к Люку с утра пораньше.

— Не будет.

— Неужели вас не волнует судьба Галактики?

— Опять ты меня к общественной деятельности пытаешься привлечь? — наконец не выдержал Люк. — Посмотри, к чему это привело в прошлый раз!

— К тому, что вы торчите на Ач-То не один, а с племянником, — ответила Рей.

Люк не ответил, мрачно глядя на Рей исподлобья.

— Тем более, — она обернулась, будто бы чтобы удостовериться, что их не подслушивают. — Я опасаюсь за Бена. Появление Сноука плохо на него влияет, он стал нестабильным… Я боюсь, как бы он опять не пал на Темную сторону!

Люк смерил Рей долгим взглядом.

— Иди отсюда, — сказал он.

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Топай, говорю, — Люк сделал жест рукой, и Рей развернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов и слегка подтолкнуло вперед. — Не хочу я с тобой разговаривать.

Рей от Люка отстала, но от своих намерений не отступилась. Вместо этого она стала ходить хвостом за Беном, который теперь держал наготове меч и вообще нехорошо посматривал на ту хижину, где обосновался Сноук.

— Мне будет нужна помощь с падаванами, а Люк не желает помогать, — нагнетала Рей. — Раз Сноук жив, значит и Палпатин может быть жив.

— Допустим, — согласился Бен.

— Значит, нужно тренировать новых джедаев.

— Нужно. И даже не обязательно джедаев, — ответил Бен задумчиво. — Небольшая группа обученных одаренных может стать хорошим подспорьем… в любом деле. Хоть государственный переворот устраивай, хоть рафтаров перевози.

— Я думала, ты хочешь искупить свои дурные деяния, а ты всего лишь хочешь второй орден состряпать! — возмутилась Рей. — Рыцари Рен 2.0 или как нибудь еще!..

— Тебе не кажется, что я _уже_ искупил все свои дурные деяния?

— А как насчет миллионов погибших?

— Ты мне предлагаешь пойти восстанавливать популяцию лично?

Рей слегка стушевалась:

— Ничего я не предлагаю!

— О том и речь! Ты только критикуешь мои предложения.

— Я предложила! Учить меня, а я буду учить других! Кто же знал, что у тебя такие… планы.

— Мне и планов иметь нельзя?

— Можно. Но… другие.

— Ты наступаешь на горло моей песне. Вы все наступали и продолжаете наступать на горло моей песне!

— Правильно, — неожиданно поддержал его невесть откуда взявшийся Сноук. Прихрамывая и тяжело опираясь на клюку, он приблизился к беседующим. — А то вздумали решать, что тебе делать.

На этом разговор немедленно угас, а Рей и Бен удалились под разными предлогами.

Но никто из них не успокоился.

И одним темным вечером — набежали тучи, и стемнело раньше, чем обычно, а еще ветер угрожающе свистел и шумели волны — Рей, гонимая смутным беспокойством, вышла из хижины и направилась к своему кораблю. Там она встретила Люка, явно готового отбыть, и очень удивилась. Люк тоже удивился ее появлению и попытался скрыть это за ворчанием.

— Не спится? — спросил он.

— Всего восемь вечера, — возразила Рей. — А вы куда-то собрались?

Она кивнула на его дорожное облачение и небольшую сумку на плече.

— За семенами решил слетать, — ответил Люк с явным сарказмом. — Набуанские фиалки разводить хочу.

— Отлично, — с не меньшим сарказмом ответила Рей. — Садитесь, подвезу.

В этот момент сама собой опустилась аппарель корабля и из прохода выглянул Бен.

— Я так понял, вы тоже? — спросил он.

— Летим за семенами фиалок? — спросила Рей мрачно.

Люк вздохнул.

— Может быть, я смогу помочь тебе советом насчет джедайской школы, — сказал он неохотно. — Но инкогнито! Для всех я мертв, хватит с меня.

— Сам же говорил, что джедаи должны исчезнуть, — не удержался Бен. — Давайте их что ли как-нибудь по-другому назовем.

В этот момент ветер донес до них безошибочно узнаваемый звук тяжелых шагов и стука трости по камням.

— Я кажется знаю, у кого есть идея, — пробормотала Рей. — Поторопимся!

Они торопливо поднялись на корабль и взлетели, поднимая аппарель на ходу. Уж очень им не хотелось общаться с новым соседом.

А Сноук остался на Ач-То. Скучать ему не пришлось — то порги еду воруют, то тала-сирены мигрируют, то у Хранительниц праздник, и садик стараниями Люка там теперь тоже был.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, теперь точно все.  
> Хотя...


End file.
